63 days of glory
by Warsaw Cyan Flight
Summary: 63 days of Uprising. 63 days of victim and loses. 63 days and what after this?


Warsaw was sitting in front of Vistula's shore. She knew that it's not very safe since it was middle of the war. But she needed this. She needed to look at this river. Especially that day. Her birthday. She smiled a bit and touched scar on her face. Souvenir from KL Warschau. She was one of the first prisoners in this concentration camp that was built on ruins of old ghetto. It ws one, big graveyard. And in that camp she almost lost her eye. She smiled a bit. It was 1st of August and she knew that there's going something special to happen. She breathed slowly as she got up. Some Polish people were running and walking. Some of them were looking around nervously. Yes. Definetely something was going to happen. Atmosphere of something huge and important passed to Aleksandra and in few minutes she knew were to go. She went to Old Town and passed one of the buildings. Warsaw saw one of her friends. He looked at her but didn't say anything. Few seconds later she felt something in her pocket. Girl went to quieter street and reached to he rpocket. It was letter.

_Aleksandra, you're alive? Listen, we don't have much time. At 4 p.m. there were shooting in Żoliborz. We have to hurry. They're planning. No! Germans! Can read it! You have to rise! You know? Rise at 5p.m. Attack highest place. _

_RISE WARSAW!_

Letter wasn't signed or anything like this but she knew exactly who wrote it to her. Aleksandra looked at watch on her wrist. It was almost 5p.m. As representation of Warsaw she knew what he meant in letter by _Attack highest place. _She moved nearer Prudential building. Polish girl could see few people that she knew very well. When miss Łukasiewicz saw captain of Batalian "Kiliński" she felt that her dreams can come true. 'Maybe… Just maybe' she thought. 'Maybe It's beginning of the end. Beginning of freedom'. As she looked on watch she saw there are only five minutes left. German soldiers that looked at them were nervous as well. Few seconds before everything started somebody gave her gun. Warsaw smiled a bit. Girl couldn't wait to take revenge on her enemies. She also took her warrior knife that her brother gave her before war. 'It's always better to be overprotective than go without extra weapon' she thought.

At 5 o'clock. Everything started. _W Hour. _Polish soldiers started attack. Prudential building, as in that times the highest building in Poland, was for them one of the most important places to rescue. Bullets were flying around them. _Wehrmacht _soldiers started to shoot but Polish weren't worse. Corpse next to corpse. Polish blood mixed with German blood. It doesn't matter if you fight on corpses from your side or from enemies' side. Just fight. And this terrible but at the same time exciting feeling that you're doing something for your country. Warsaw could see as her friends and Germans are falling down, dead and cold. Even she felt something, some kind of sadness or feeling guilty she didn't show anything. It wasn't right time. Time for feeling will come when they will rescue Prudential building. Whenever she saw that somebody lose his hope or strength she was shouting: "FIGHT! FIGHT FOR WARSAW! FIGHT FOR FREEDOM!" It worked. When some of them finally got inside building they had to fight again. They were climbing up the stairs killing and killing. Red, hot blood was flowing from stairs. But finally they made it. Group of Polish warriors and Warsaw reached the top of building. When Aleksandra looked down she saw as her soldiers are winning this war! One of the soldiers who was standing behind her took Polish flag. They hung the flag. Loud cheers were coming from the ground. When she turned around she could see another battle fields. It was something huge. Rough but beautiful. Bloody but necessary. And even if they had to bury people who died they knew… They knew that it's beginning of fomething great. That they're going to win and to free her city. She won't disappoint her brother.


End file.
